Aquel lugar
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Aquel lugar... el lugar donde ella conoció la decepción, el lugar donde él le confesó sus sentimientos, el lugar donde ella selló su promesa.


_¡Hola! Pues no sé si alguien se tomará la molestia de leer este Oneshot, pero la idea vino a mi mente de golpe y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de escribirla. Es mi primera historia de Slam Dunk, recién terminé de ver el anime y voy a comenzar con el manga pronto, así que agradezco su comprensión. Es una pareja bastante peculiar y me agrada cómo quedan juntos. Peco de inexperiencia en este universo así que tal vez haya un poco de OOC._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aquel**_ _**lugar**_

Ella se acercó a la cancha de basketball en la que los miembros del equipo de Shohoku solían practicar. En aquel lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez ellos solos. Aquel lugar donde ella había conocido la desilusión. Aquel lugar donde él le había confesado sus sentimientos. Aquel lugar donde ella le había rechazado. Aquel lugar donde habían hecho una promesa. Y aquel día, ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba recostado sobre la cancha, mirando hacia el cielo. Ella se detuvo en la entrada de aquel lugar, repasando en su mente lo que iba a decirle. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se miró: vestía la misma ropa que utilizaba cuando entrenaba con los muchachos y cargaba un balón. Se ajustó la gorra y caminó con paso firme hacia aquel muchacho de cabellera oscura. El chico tenía la mirada perdida. Ella sonrió, cómo le gustaba esa mirada despreocupada que siempre exhibía su rostro.

Se paró enfrente de él, bloqueándole la luz del sol. Notó que él sonreía. Comenzó a botar el balón con destreza, como queriendo retarlo. Él levantó su mirada hacia ella y dijo:

– Pensé que no vendrías, _Ayako_.

– Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, _Sendoh_ – el chico rió y se puso de pie, colocando sus manos en su cintura. Miró a la muchacha con ojos juguetones.

– No creerás que puedes derrotarme, ¿o sí, señorita manager de Shohoku? – ella rió y le arrojó el balón. Sendoh se sorprendió, pues no esperaba que se lo lanzara con tanta fuerza.

– No creo que te sientas tan confiado cuando te dé una paliza, señor estrella de Ryonan.

– Eso lo veremos – se colocaron en el centro de la cancha, Ayako en posición defensiva y Sendoh a la ofensiva. Era bien sabido de Sendoh no era de los que jugaban en serio a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesario. Y, en esta ocasión, era 'verdaderamente necesario'. Comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad, recordando cómo se había enamorado de ella…

_**Flashback**_

_Siempre la había mirado desde lejos. Cuando jugaron contra Shohoku tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desconcentrarse con la simple presencia de la mujer que se había convertido en su 'musa'. Cuando escuchaba sus gritos de aliento para con su equipo, Sendoh ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que se dirigieran a él. Y es que no se limitaba a verla sólo cuando su equipo jugaba contra el de ella, porque él no perdía la oportunidad de asistir a los encuentros de la preparatoria Shohoku, todo con tal de mirarla._

_No sabía cómo era que ella se había convertido en su obsesión. No sabía si era ese carácter explosivo que mostraba durante los partidos, o esa mirada intensa que irradiaba confianza. Definitivamente no era una chica común, no era como las chicas de su escuela, esas que se la pasaban detrás de él. Era una chica especial, eso podía asegurarlo incluso sin conocerla verdaderamente, sin haber entablado siquiera una conversación con ella._

_Cierto día, Sendoh paseaba por la ciudad. Podía escuchar el familiar sonido del bote de un balón, así que se detuvo enfrente de una cancha de basketball. Se sorprendió al encontrar allí a la manager de Shohoku practicando tiros de tres puntos, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Los movimientos de Ayako eran precisos y elegantes, pero también llenos de fuerza. No había fallado ninguno de los tiros y era bastante rápida. Tenía unas buenas piernas, notó, y una condición física envidiable. Sendoh se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que no podía apartar su mirada de las bien formadas piernas de la chica. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo apartar cualquier pensamiento tonto de su mente y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse. _

_Pasado el tiempo, Sendoh había adquirido la enfermiza costumbre de "espiar" a Ayako en sus entrenamientos en aquella cancha, todas las tardes. No sabía por qué, incluso salía más temprano de sus propios entrenamientos para poder verla. Porque sabía que ella estaría allí, a la misma hora, practicando sus jugadas. _

_Ese día, le tocaba el turno a los tiros libres. Sendoh apoyó su espalda en el mismo árbol de siempre y se cruzó de brazos, tal y como había hecho todos los días, durante dos semanas._

_Extrañamente, Ayako se detuvo y se volteó hacia él, sonriéndole. El chico parpadeó, confundido, antes de devolverle la sonrisa. Notó que ella se acercaba hacia donde estaba él._

– _Eres tú otra vez, Akira Sendoh. Esta es… ¿la segunda semana, cierto? – el muchacho abrió los ojos, sorprendio. Ella soltó una carcajada – Si querías practicar aquí tan sólo tenías que decirlo. Vengo aquí a diario para perfeccionar mi juego. No podría ser una buena manager si no pudiera siquiera anotar un par de canastas de tres puntos, ¿no crees?_

_Ahora le tocó a él reír. En verdad que era una chica interesante._

– _Imagino que te sentirás muy confiado con tu juego, saltándote los entrenamientos para venir aquí._

– _Sólo me gusta venir aquí a pensar – respondió – No tiene nada de malo, ¿cierto?_

– _Si tú lo dices – Ayako dio media vuelta y recogió sus cosas – Bien, la cancha es toda tuya._

– _Espera…_

_No sabía cómo o por qué la había detenido, sujetándola por la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse. Ella parecía tan confundida como él. Ayako arqueó una ceja, como esperando una respuesta. Pero él no quería soltarla; no quería dejar de sentir la suavidad de su blanca piel. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo y, lentamente, la soltó.._

– _¿Querías decirme algo?_

– _N-No… no es nada – Sendoh dio media vuelta y levantó una mano, a manera de despedida. Ayako se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. _

_No volvió a ver a Sendoh por ahí en los días siguientes. Bastante extraño, si se pasaba todos los días ¿observándola? Bueno, extraño había sido el comportamiento del muchacho, pero, aunque decidió que no tenía importancia, comenzó a extrañar la presencia del chico. Empezaba a desconcentrarse durante los entrenamientos de Shohoku y también durante sus clases. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus propios entrenamientos si él no estaba observándola. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma podía explicarlo._

_Conforme avanzaron las semanas, Ayako comenzó a olvidarse de él, o al menos trató de enterrar su recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser. Y entonces comenzó a fijarse en alguien más, alguien que siempre había estado a su lado, ese chico que siempre había estado enamorado de ella: Ryota Miyagi. Cada vez se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero ella, con lo orgullosa que era, no iba a confesarle que le… ¿atraía? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta? Eso tampoco lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que, quizás, poco a poco, empezaba a verlo más que como un amigo._

_Un día, Ayako decidió que había sido suficiente. Suficientes miradas, roces, sonrojos e indirectas. Sí, Ayako había decidido que si Ryota no era quien daba el primer paso, ella lo haría, aún a costa de su orgullo._

_Sábado en la tarde. Ayako sabía que Ryota practicaba allí siempre después de los entrenamientos en la escuela, así que usaría esa oportunidad para aclarar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Corrió hasta aquella cancha que era su refugio, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo decírselo? Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme se acercaba a la cancha. Apuró el paso, comenzando a ponerse ansiosa. Pero se detuvo justo en el portón de la entrada y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, por la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Ryota… Ryota Miyagi besándose con una voluptuosa chica rubia de último año. _

_Ayako sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por sus mejillas. ¡Imposible! Jamás había llorado por un hombre, entonces ¿por qué ahora? Apretó los puños con furia, sin saber si acercarse y reclamarle a Ryota por jugar con sus sentimientos, por hacerle creer que ella en verdad le importaba, o simplemente salir corriendo de allí, y llorar donde nadie la viera. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, eligiendo la segunda opción, cuando chocó con alguien._

– _Lo siento – ni siquiera se volteó para ver con quién se había estrellado y trató de escapar, pero alguien la sujetó por la muñeca. Empezando a enfadarse, se volvió de forma agresiva, encarando a su captor – Eres tú – tuvo que respirar profundamente para que las lágrimas no empezaran a traicionarla nuevamente._

– _No vale la pena llorar por él._

– _Pero de qué estás hablando – rió – ¿Llorar, yo? ¿Por él? ¡Jamás! Es sólo que me entró algo en el ojo. Y… ya puedes soltarme – y se liberó del agarre del chico para limpiarse el rostro._

– _No te merece. Alguien que te hace derramar lágrimas de angustia no es más que un canalla. _

– _Escucha, me parece que estás malinterpretando las cosas – replicó una enfadada Ayako, recuperando su porte lleno de seguridad – Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, venía a practicar, pero como veo que ellos dos están muy ocupados, pues será mejor que me marche – dio media vuelta, pero Sendoh volvió a hablar:_

– _Sabes, puede que no te conozca mucho, pero eres una pésima mentirosa – la chica frunció el ceño, pero Akira no le permitió hablar – Es muy simple, sólo aléjate de lo que te hace sufrir. Hay muchas personas que morirían por estar contigo. Eres una chica diferente a las demás, única y especial, no eres falsa, tal vez algo agresiva, orgullosa, masculina y malhumorada, pero…_

– _Me sorprende lo hablador que estás, señor acosador – dijo Ayako, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Sendoh? ¿Acaso intentaba halagarla? Algo estaba verdaderamente mal ese día – Como sea, ¿qué rayos quieres? ¿Por qué me persigues?_

– _¿Por qué? Porque quiero hacerlo. Porque me gustas._

_Ayako parpadeó un par de veces y luego comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención de Miyagi y su acompañante. Ryota se separó de la rubia y llamó a Ayako, quien simplemente lo ignoró para continuar burlándose de Sendoh. Dándose cuenta de que ella no le creía, la sujetó por los hombros y… le robó un beso. Los ojos de Ayako se abrieron como platos._

– _Puedes llamarlo "amor a primera vista" o como sea – dijo Sendoh, dándose la vuelta para marcharse – De todas maneras, lo que te digo es cierto, lo creas o no._

_Después de ese día, Ayako trató también de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser ese "incidente" con la estrella de Ryonan. Poco a poco trató de que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Volvía a ser la misma en los entrenamientos, pero no había querido escuchar las razones de Ryota, mucho menos escuchar sus reproches por haberse "besado" con Akira Sendoh. _

_Y de nuevo Sendoh se colaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era que, después de esa especie de… confesión, no había podido dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de volver besarlo? ¿Por qué alguien que apenas conocía la hacía sentir de esa manera? ¡Maldición! Y volvía a fallar un tiro libre. Suspiró, resignada. Ese no era su día. Enfadada, arrojó el balón con fuerza hacia la canasta, tratando de encestar, pero el balón rebotó y fue a parar del otro lado de la cancha. Bufó y corrió para alcanzar su balón. Y allí estaba él, con su porte despreocupado, con su balón en la mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia._

– _¿Otra vez tú? En verdad que eres un acosador – Sendoh se encogió de hombros._

– _Vine a escuchar tu respuesta, señorita manager de Shohoku._

– _¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – volvía a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa con su simple presencia._

– _Te dije que me gustas. Pero no recibí una respuesta de tu parte, así que he venido a escuchar esa respuesta._

_Ayako suspiró. Jamás pensó que Akira Sendoh fuera tan persistente. Y claro que jamás pensó que Akira Sendoh fuera a fijarse en ella, no con la tonelada de fans que tenía. Jamás pensó que se fijarían en una completa desconocida como ella. Pero lo que jamás pensó era que ella podía llegar a fijarse en Akira Sendoh. Porque, por más que quería ocultarlo, había algo en ese distraído muchacho que llamaba su atención. Y era hora de que tomara una decisión._

– _¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tenías razón? – dijo entonces Ayako – Pues sí, esto hiere mi orgullo, pero tenías razón, Ryota no es la persona que pensé. Pero lo que siento por él, o sentía, aún no lo sé, no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente, así que no puedo darte una respuesta ahora. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que te has colado en mis pensamientos de tal forma que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que suena extremadamente cursi, pero no sé de qué otra forma explicarlo. No sé qué es lo que siento por ti y no sería justo engañarte o darte falsas ilusiones. Si eres capaz de… darme tiempo, te prometo que tendré una respuesta._

_Sendoh meditó las palabras de Ayako por unos minutos, después le mostró una gran sonrisa, esa encantadora sonrisa que la hipnotizaba._

– _En un mes, en este mismo lugar, a la misma hora – dijo Sendoh, extendiendo su mano hacia ella – ¿Hecho?_

– _Hecho – respondió ella, con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano del chico._

_**Flashback End**_

Y allí estaban de nuevo, un mes después, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar…

El partido estaba acabando. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, exhaustos, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ayako saltó lo más alto que pudo, pero Sendoh hizo una finta y logró evitar la defensa de la chica, haciendo una espectacular clavada. Ayako chasqueó la lengua, frustrada, viendo el balón caer pesadamente a su lado.

– Y con esa son treinta puntos. Vaya, parece que he ganado.

– No… no es justo… – contestó Ayako, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

– La vida no es justa – le dijo Sendoh – y tú tienes una promesa que cumplir.

– Al menos déjame… recuperar el… aliento – comentó ella, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas – Rayos… no te burles de mí, verás que algún día te derrotaré – y Sendoh vio en sus ojos ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. Estaba molesta, lo sabía, porque Ayako odiaba perder – Y ya quita esa mirada de suficiencia.

– Bien, estoy esperando – Akira ignoró sus quejas – ¿O es que acaso tengo que repetir mi "declaración"? – ella no respondió – De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, lo diré. Me gustas, no te quiero, más bien diría que te amo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Creo que es inexplicable, es sólo algo que sientes. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ya te lo había dicho, llámalo "amor a primera vista" si quieres, aunque no haya sido precisamente a primera vista porque…

Pero Sendoh fue incapaz de seguir hablando, porque Ayako lo había sujetado por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a su cuerpo para apoderarse de sus labios, sellándolos con un demandante y apasionado beso, que Akira no tardó el corresponder con la misma intensidad. Sendoh la sujetó por la cintura, mientras ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico de Ryonan. Ninguno deseaba romper el contacto, pero se volvió necesario por la falta de aire. Se quedaron abrazados, mirándose intensamente.

– Estás hablando demasiado, así no eres tú, _Akira_ – Ayako fue la primera en hablar – ¿Esto ha sido suficiente respuesta para ti? ¿O necesitas que lo repita?

– Sabes, creo que no me quedó lo suficientemente claro – respondió él, con una sonrisa inocente – Explícamelo de nuevo, ¿quieres? – y trató de besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo empujó suavemente y tomó el balón que había quedado olvidado por ahí.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Listo para otro partido? – Sendoh alzó una ceja.

– Pensé que estabas demasiado cansada, _Ayako_.

– ¿Bromeas? No descansaré hasta vencer al famoso Akira Sendoh, el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

– Eso si es que puedes.

– ¿Oh? ¿Es un reto acaso?

– Puede ser.

– Cállate y juega.


End file.
